Tu ne pourras pas toujours le cacher!
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Après un retour sur les sentiments de Rick, ce dernier est témoin d'une conversation entre Lanie et Kate. Il en apprend beaucoup sur les pensées les plus secrètes de sa chères détective. Que va-t-il faire? Lisez pour savoir! ATTENTION SPOILERS S4


_**Hello tout le monde. Alors voici un « petit » OS que j'ai commencé à écrire pendant les vacances sur une commande de Sarah d'Emeraude (allez lire ses écrits ils sont très bons…). Il englobe la saison 4 jusqu'à l'épisode 10.**_

_**Un remerciement tout particulier à ma bêta qui a fait un travail formidable pour cette première (forme de) collaboration. En effet, outre la correction des erreurs elle a su percevoir et respecter le sens, trouvant même parfois les mots pour exprimer d'une manière beaucoup plus satisfaisante. Et le tout avec le seul texte de départ. Par ailleurs elle a travaillé à une rapidité incroyable. Alors n'oubliez pas de la remercier aussi.**_

_**Merci à Sarah de m'avoir donné un challenge. J'aime beaucoup écrire comme ça, alors n'hésitez pas.**_

_**Merci à Madoka également qui m'a conseillé sur certains points, me donnant des idées quand je coinçais un peu.**_

_**Enfin merci à l'inspiration de s'incarner dans une femme si parfaite…**_

**Tu ne pourras pas toujours le cacher !**

Bientôt sept mois que Kate s'était faite tirer dessus au cimetière. Autant qu'elle avait subi une opération chirurgicale délicate près du cœur pour ôter cette balle et également qu'elle avait rompu avec Josh alias Doctor Motorcycle Boy. Plus les jours passaient et plus je la trouvais magnifique. C'était difficilement pensable humainement, pourtant c'était la réalité. Elle était moins stricte dans sa garde robe depuis sa reprise de travail, portant moins de cols roulés et plus souvent des petits chemisiers ou des hauts avec une veste en jean ou en cuir. Je fondais chaque jour plus que la veille, comme un glacier qui subissait les effets du réchauffement climatique.

Pourtant je lui en avais réellement voulu. Elle m'avait congédié de sa vie du jour au lendemain, m'imposant un black out total pendant les trois mois de sa convalescence. Et puis un jour, elle s'était pointée comme une fleur à une séance de dédicace de _Heat Rise_. C'est sa voix que j'avais reconnue en tout premier lorsqu'elle m'avait dit « Dédicacez-le pour Kate ». et Là j'avais levé les yeux vers elle, la trouvant diablement sexy. Mais cette appréciation me faisait mal car elle m'avait blessé, m'excluant de sa vie comme elle aurait jeté un Kleenex. Elle m'avait attendu à l'extérieur et j'étais passé devant elle, faisant ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible, l'ignorer. Mais elle m'avait interpellé, rattrapé et j'avais fini par m'arrêter. A cet instant, je ne lui avais pas caché ma colère, mais elle n'en avait cure et avait insisté. Lorsque j'avais évoqué Josh elle m'avait répondu : « Nous avons rompu », comme si elle me parlait de la météo du jour, le tout en ne lâchant pas mon regard, au contraire, pour une fois c'est moi qui fuyais. Nous nous étions ensuite retrouvés dans le parc, sur des balançoires, où elle avait relancé la conversation sur une banalité à propos de la dédicace de mon roman au feu capitaine Mongtomery. J'avais été froid, distant, remettant la carte Josh sur le tapis. Là, elle m'avait avoué l'apprécier beaucoup mais que cela ne suffisait pas. Puis, alors que je ne lui demandais rien, elle s'était ouverte à moi comme jamais. Par le passé, j'avais toujours dû lui extirper des confidences, mais là elle avait parlé. Et même si j'étais furieux contre elle, j'avais entendu son message. Elle demandait du temps pour se construire, qu'elle avait besoin de solder l'affaire de sa mère avant d'envisager le type de relation durable qu'elle souhaitait. Lisant entre les lignes, pour l'écrivain que j'étais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que son message m'était plus ou moins adressé. Le docteur motard chevelu étant en dehors de la circulation, j'étais disposé à patienter encore. Après tout, cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans que je l'attendais après elle. Evidemment j'avais eu des femmes dans ma vie, mais elles n'avaient été que des substituts bien pauvres face à ce que représentait Katherine Beckett pour moi. Oui j'étais prêt à patienter, mais je ne voulais pas d'un énième Will Sorrenson, Tom Demming ou Josh Davidson. Et c'est ainsi que depuis ce jour, je l'observais évoluer à mes côtés. Notre relation s'était renforcée, elle me montrait beaucoup plus d'aspects d'elle qu'avant, et je n'étais en rien frustré de cette situation.

J'appréciais d'ailleurs de la voir rester célibataire. Une femme comme elle ne devait certainement pas manquer de sollicitations. Quelque part elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, n'était pas encore tout à fait prête, mais montrait tout son sérieux comme je l'avais fait après ma rupture avec Gina. Bien sûr à l'automne il y avait eu l'épisode Serena Kaye, mais c'était insignifiant. Cette femme m'avait fasciné quelque part car elle affichait clairement ce qu'elle voulait et ne réfléchissait pas bien longtemps avant d'agir. Mais elle n'était pas Kate. Je l'avais embrassé pour faire diversion, mais je n'avais rien ressenti. Alors que le baiser de diversion échangé avec Kate, il y avait bientôt un an déjà, je ne m'en étais toujours pas remis. J'étais encore capable à cet instant de me remémorer les sensations qui avaient traversé mon être à cet instant précis. En revanche ce qui ne m'avait pas échappé, c'était la jalousie manifeste de Beckett devant Serena Kaye. Elle, pourtant si professionnelle, semblait avoir laissé ses propres sentiments intervenir en marge d'une enquête. Bien évidemment elle s'était reprise, mais je l'avais constaté. Un des autres signes qu'elle me laissait.

Et que dire de la prise d'otages dans la banque. Ce jour là, le masque était presque totalement tombé, alors qu'elle me croyait en danger de mort. Ce genre de situations rendaient les gens différents. Ne lui avais-je pas moi-même dit « Je t'aime », alors qu'elle était dans mes bras, quelques secondes après avoir reçu la balle du sniper ? Lorsque Kate était venue nous libérer avec le reste de l'équipe d'intervention, j'avais été sa première préoccupation. Elle était différente, bien sûr toujours aussi magnifique, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus sur son visage. Une aura, un bonheur que j'avais pensé rien que pour moi à cet instant précis. Son sourire irradiait, il était étincelant, ses yeux brillaient, transfigurant son regard, l'émotion parcourait chaque pore de son visage, elle était tout à la joie de me retrouver vivant, m'avait-il semblé. Nous avions eu ce que j'appelais dans mon cerveau hyperactif « un moment ». Ce n'était pas le premier et j'espérais secrètement que ce ne serait pas le dernier. Un instant où il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que nous deux, comme cela avait été le cas au moment de désarmer la bombe sale ou ce jour là, à la banque, alors qu'elle me libérait de mes liens. Plus rien ne comptait autour de nous, nos regards se cherchaient, et avaient cette discussion silencieuse qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Lorsque de sa fine main elle s'était saisit du col de ma veste, j'avais un instant pensé, voire espéré, qu'elle allait m'embrasser. Mais mère assise à côté de moi avait rappelé à mon équipière, que nous n'étions pas seuls. Pour moi – peut être pour nous – cela avait fait le même effet qu'une sonnerie de réveil stridente en plein milieu d'un songe merveilleux. Néanmoins, elle m'avait adressé un autre regard, sourire à damner un saint que j'avais capturé jalousement, me contentant une nouvelle fois de ceci. Le soir même, elle était venue dîner à la maison et cela m'avait semblé si normal. Elle était familière des lieux ainsi que de mère et Alexis. Avec une grande aisance, elle avait jeté sa gabardine sur une chaise à notre arrivée, puis était allée prendre des verres de vin à la cuisine avec mère pendant que je parlais à ma fille. Kate dans mon appartement, c'était tout bonnement la vision que je voulais avoir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et cette envie avait été renforcée par l'impression d'une situation totalement naturelle.

Puis il y avait évidemment eu cette affaire, avec le sniper qui sévissait et semait la terreur dans tout New-York. Je m'étais senti impuissant face au traumatisme de ma partenaire. Mais comme souvent elle refusait toute aide. J'avais compris que pour ce coup là, je devais rester en dehors, elle avait besoin tout simplement de régler certaines choses seule (ou) elle-même. Une des innombrables preuves de mon amour pour elle. Je la laissais, m'occupant d'une autre manière de l'affaire. Je me rongeais les sangs durant toute l'enquête, déléguant à Esposito la lourde charge de parler à ma partenaire. Mais au final elle m'en remerciait subtilement et j'en retirai un bonheur incommensurable. Pourtant cela avait été une torture que de la laisser alors qu'elle était en détresse. J'apprenais une autre leçon sur l'amour : quand on aimait quelqu'un comme j'aimais Kate, on devait savoir se mettre entre parenthèses. Et même si mon souhait le plus cher était de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger, je devais la laisser faire parfois. La vie était un apprentissage constant. Je l'avais toujours pensé mais j'en avais la confirmation.

Et que dire de notre réveil lorsque nous étions menottés tous les deux dans le sous-sol de cette maison ? Malheureusement elle s'était réveillée avant moi et je n'avais pas eu le bonheur de l'admirer comme j'en rêvais. Mais entendre sa voix comme la première chose de la journée sonnait tout simplement juste. Je m'étais senti si bien, totalement à ma place. Lors de cette captivité, les moments de proximité et d'action à deux avaient été nombreux et j'avais trouvé que l'on fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Nos rapprochements physiques m'avaient rendus totalement fou. Enfin, que penser de notre échange au commissariat avant qu'elle ne parte ? D'abord mon aveu sur le fait que, si c'était avec elle, je voulais bien être attaché et pas que par des menottes, attaché dans le sens d'un engagement entre deux personnes. Il n'y avait pas eu de raillerie à ma remarque, bien au contraire. Elle m'avait envoyé une bombe signé « KB ». Tout en se préparant pour partir, récupérant son casque de moto comme la petite rebelle qu'elle était, elle m'avait dit « C'est ok Castle. Si je devais à nouveau passer la nuit menottée, ça ne me dérangerait pas que ça soit avec vous. Mais la prochaine fois, faisons-le sans le tigre. » Et elle s'en était allée, me laissant totalement pantelant face à la chute de cette phrase. J'avais néanmoins réagi à l'interrogative m'arrêtant sur le « la prochaine fois » de sa phrase, qui était une tournure plus que prometteuse. Et là, elle n'avait rien répondu verbalement mais m'avait regardé, continuant sa marche vers l'ascenseur. Et ce regard, pour moi, avait tout dit. Plus que jamais elle me laissait entendre qu'un futur était possible entre nous et qu'elle y pensait. J'avais d'ailleurs effectué une danse de la joie à cette nouvelle. C'était plus que ce qu'elle ne m'avait jamais donné. Car jusque là elle me teasait à outrance, me donnait des démonstrations d'amitié mais c'était une des premières fois où elle avançait si directement dans l'éventualité d'un « nous ».

Depuis ces sept mois donc, j'avais voulu la sortir de ma vie car elle m'avait fait mal, mais elle était revenue en force, avec l'agilité d'une panthère. Nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble, je n'avais plus l'impression de gêner quand j'arrivais chez elle à l'improviste. Au contraire elle m'accueillait généralement avec un grand sourire. Nous allions au cinéma, au théâtre ensemble. Il n'était pas rare que même pendant ses jours de congés nous partagions un café ou une promenade. Elle passait régulièrement au loft également. J'aimais ce nouveau rapprochement, car nous avancions. N'étant pas toujours sûr de ce qu'elle voulait je préférais lui laisser l'initiative (guider la barque). Pour moi, elle connaissait les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle ; (maintenant) c'était à elle de me montrer l'itinéraire qu'elle souhaitait emprunter. Il m'arrivait souvent, de retour au loft après une journée au poste, de me rejouer les scènes de la journée. Celle de notre captivité tournait en boucle depuis plusieurs jours. C'était un moment charnière. Je n'avais plus envie de reculer à présent, il était trop tard. Il ne nous restait plus qu'un pas à franchir, mais pour elle, c'était certainement le plus difficile.

Aujourd'hui Kate était en congés, mais je ne m'en étais pas rappelé à temps. Je me retrouvais donc au commissariat avec des cafés et son beignet à la myrtille. Les gars s'étaient joyeusement moqués de moi. Du coup, je leur avais laissé les cafés et le beignet qu'ils partageraient comme le vieux couple qu'ils étaient. Puis, après quelques mots avec eux, je prenais congés pour retourner au loft. En bas du poste de police je marchais quelque peu.

N'ayant pas envie de rentrer immédiatement au loft, où l'écriture m'attendait, je me rendais dans un café dans le quartier où j'allais parfois avec Beckett quand nous avions un peu de temps devant nous. Cela me fit drôle d'y pénétrer alors que j'étais seul. Lorsque la serveuse vint vers moi, je commandais un capuccino. C'est ce que je prenais habituellement ; le leur était fameux. Par réflexe, j'avais failli ajouter un crème avec une touche de cannelle, la boisson préférée de Kate. Mais après un rapide coup d'œil à la banquette en face de moi, je prenais conscience de l'absence de ma partenaire. Alors que ma boisson était arrivée, je rêvassais en récoltant la poudre de cacao avec la chantilly. Je tournais le dos à la porte lorsque j'entendis deux voix très familières dont une habitait toutes mes pensées, celle de Kate. Elle était avec Lanie et semblait en plein milieu d'une conversation très prenante. Aux quelques mots que je captais, je comprenais qu'elles parlaient des évolutions du Esplanie, et visiblement la légiste et le lieutenant n'étaient pas de nouveau ensemble. Je me saisissais d'un journal pour me masquer si jamais elles s'installaient sur une des tables devant moi. Finalement, elles prirent place derrière moi, à trois tables a priori de celle où je me trouvais. Le café n'étant pas rempli à cette heure ci de la journée, elles s'étaient installées dans un des coins afin d'avoir de l'intimité pour leur conversation. Je vis la serveuse approcher leur table et entendis Kate commander son crème avec une goute de cannelle, Lanie, elle, n'étant pas une amatrice de café, prit un thé. Mon but n'était pas d'écouter la discussion, mais la musique n'étant pas forte et le café assez tranquille, j'entendais malgré moi les propos échangés. Et je n'avais pas envie de me montrer à ces dames, préférant les laisser dans leur moment. Leur commande fut apportée et elles abandonnèrent un instant leur discussion, puis remercièrent la serveuse. Lanie demanda à son amie :

- Il est très sympa ce café. Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais autre chose dans le quartier que le Starbucks en version livraison !

- Je viens régulièrement avec Castle ici, enfin dès qu'on a un peu le temps.

Quand elle prononçait mon nom j'en étais fou. Cela sonnait tellement sexy dans sa bouche et j'étais ravi qu'elle le fasse pour autre chose que pour me réprimander. Visiblement à la tonalité de sa voix, c'était plutôt une évocation positive, ce que ne manqua pas de relever son amie légiste.

- En parlant de Castle, tu en es où avec writer-boy ?

- Man Lanie, writer-man…

Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurai réagi au correctif apporté par ma muse. J'étais ravi qu'elle me considère non pas comme un garçon, mais comme un homme.

- Très bien, man si tu veux, mais réponds à ma question.

Kate ne répondit pas immédiatement mais soupira plutôt, semblant embarrassée par l'interrogation de son amie. Pour ma part j'étais particulièrement intéressé par le sujet. C'était pourtant mal d'écouter aux portes mais, primo, littéralement il n'y avait pas de porte et secundo, on parlait de moi, donc j'avais le droit de savoir, non ?

- Castle et moi, c'est…commença-t-elle.

- Non Kate, ne me sors pas le « C'est compliqué » que j'entends depuis presque quatre ans.

- C'est pourtant ce que j'allais te répondre.

- Non, tu as trop usé de cette réponse et c'est beaucoup trop facile.

C'est que le docteur Parish était dure en affaires, mais j'appréciais beaucoup sa prise de position. J'allais certainement en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ma chère détective. Devant le silence prolongé de son amie, Lanie lui dit :

- Kate tu ne passes pas un examen oral là, il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise réponse.

- Je sais Lanie, je sais. Figures toi que je préférerais presque ! Mais tu me connais, je suis une handicapée des sentiments. Et j'ai peur tout simplement.

Waouh ! j'étais scotché à mon siège devant la franchise de Beckett. La grande Kate Beckett était effrayée par des sentiments. Elle pourchassait des criminels à longueur de journée, affrontait des individus pas très fréquentables lors d'interrogatoires parfois musclés et elle avait peur de ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça adorablement craquant.

- Développe ma chérie, je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre.

J'allais certainement vouer un culte sans fin au docteur Parish qui avait les répliques parfaites pour faire parler Kate.

- C'est que tu vois, parfois, j'aimerais qu'il soit plus comme au début.

- C'est-à-dire ?

J'avais le sentiment de me retrouver au beau milieu d'une soirée « filles» améliorée. Et c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Quel homme n'avait pas envie de savoir tout ce que l'élue de son cœur pensait de lui ?

- Qu'il me fasse des avances explicites.

- Parce que tu accepterais ?

- Bien sûr, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de lui.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais seulement en train de porter ma tasse à mes lèvres. Si j'en avais bu une gorgée, l'aveu de Kate m'aurait certainement fait recracher mon capuccino ! Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me tenir tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te freine alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit Lanie, j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ses sentiments. A la limite, au début il voulait juste coucher avec moi ; maintenant il me respecte presque trop. Et j'ai peur de ça, car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à lui donner autant d'amour et en même temps je le veux tellement.

Je restais bouchée bée devant ses paroles. Il y aurait pu avoir un ouragan en plein New-York, je ne voulais pas bouger d'un millimètre avant d'avoir entendu la fin de cette conversation. A présent je n'avais même plus de remords sur la confidentialité de ces propos.

- Donc ma belle si je te comprends bien, si demain il te propose une nuit de folie, tu dis oui. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui au départ voulait être plus qu'une conquête dans le carnet de bal de writer-man ?

- Si Lanie, mais tu sais bien que je ne suis pas simple.

Sa réponse me fit sourire et fit rire Lanie. Kate était vraiment adorable.

- Mais depuis quand il est comme ça ?

- Comme ça tu veux dire ? Trop « respectueux » ?

- Oui.

- Depuis qu'il a quitté Gina. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a pas eu de femme dans sa vie depuis sa rupture. Lanie, on parle de Rick Castle là, le Don Juan de service !

- Kate, tu sais très bien que ce n'est plus le playboy qui a une nouvelle blonde toutes les semaines.

- Oui, je sais, Lanie… mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Ce type me rend folle, je t'assure.

- Oui et c'est ça qui est bon !

Décidemment j'allais devenir un fan inconditionnel du franc-parler de Lanie.

- Non je t'assure, je rêve de lui, et le matin je suis obligée de prendre une douche froide pour calmer mes ardeurs.

- A ce point là ?

- Oh oui Lanie… Là, depuis une semaine, c'est toutes les nuits. Je me réveille, je suis épuisée et terriblement frustrée.

La discussion était toujours intéressante. Pour ma part, cela faisait presque quatre ans que je faisais ce genre de rêves en continu. Ayant fini mon capuccino, je faisais signe à la serveuse pour en commander un nouveau, le tout sans parler pour ne pas être démasqué. J'étais tenté de commander du pop-corn car c'était un peu comme une projection de _Sex and the City_ en version améliorée pour moi, mais bon ne pouvant pas parler…

- Raconte, pourquoi depuis une semaine ? C'est depuis que vous avez été enfermés tous les deux. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !

- Oui, c'est depuis notre kidnapping.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Vous vous êtes encore embrassés. Kate je t'assure que si c'est ça, je t'en colle une car la dernière fois j'ai appris l'existence de ce baiser deux mois après, suite à votre petit séjour à LA où, je te rappelle, tu avais plus que pensé tromper Josh.

- Oui je me rappelle Lanie. Non, nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés.

- Alors il y a eu quoi pour que tu sois toute retournée comme ça ?

- Quand je lui ai demandé de regarder mon dos pour identifier la douleur que j'avais dans le bas du dos il a touché la marque de l'aiguille et j'ai frissonné Lanie. Et après il a laissé glisser sa main sur ma hanche et s'est attardé. Heureusement que j'étais de dos car je n'en menais pas large. J'ai réussi à le réprimander comme d'habitude, mais ma lèvre a souffert. Puis, quand on a poussé le coffre…

Elle marqua une pause dans son récit, pour ma part, j'étais médusé et attendais la suite avec impatience. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul car Lanie dit :

- Accouche ! il s'est passé quoi avec ce coffre.

- Techniquement on voulait pousser le coffre pour le rapprocher de l'ouverture en haut de la pièce. J'ai d'abord essayé de le pousser toute seule mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors il s'est mis juste derrière moi et m'a aidé à le faire.

- Tu veux dire derrière comme quand t'es en… ?

- Oui Lanie exactement comme ça… Je lui ai demandé de ne pas trop apprécier le moment pour être conforme à Beckett. Mais Lanie si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie qu'il me prenne comme ça sur le coffre, qu'il me montre à quel point il appréciait comme moi cette posture.

Le franc-parler de Kate me fit déglutir difficilement et l'évocation de cette scène suffit à me faire sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean.

- Et il a réagit ? demanda Lanie

- Oui.

- Evidemment qu'il a réagit, suis-je bête… Alors c'est pour ça que tu l'appelles writer-man à présent ?

- Sans doute, fit Kate en riant.

- Et tu arrives à bosser avec lui alors que tu rêves de lui toutes les nuits ?

- A part que j'ai envie de le violer sur place, oui on arrive à bosser ensemble. Dans ces moments là, je ne suis pas mécontente de savoir masquer mes émotions. Mais je t'assure Lanie, je suis un volcan en fusion en ce moment. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ces rêves semblent tellement réels. Et le matin je constate qu'il n'est pas là. Alors que ce matin là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il était là et c'était…

Elle eut un nouveau soupir, que je trouvais définitivement adorable. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle avait de telles pensées me concernant. Et même si elle mettait en avant l'aspect physique de notre relation, je savais, la connaissant très bien, qu'il n'y avait pas juste ça. Sinon nous aurions cédé depuis longtemps à cette attraction entre nous.

- Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin ma belle, racontes-moi ton réveil.

J'étais particulièrement curieux de savoir comment elle avait vécu cet étrange moment. Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de me réveiller dans le même lit qu'une femme avec qui je n'avais pas passé la nuit. Et si j'avais souvent imaginé notre première nuit avec Kate, nous ne nous réveillions jamais habillés. Menottés à la rigueur, mais jamais oh grand jamais totalement vêtus.

- C'était super. J'aurai aimé que le temps s'arrête. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je l'ai vu allongé à côté de moi, ça m'a paru tellement vrai.

- Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas certaine de te comprendre.

- C'était tout simplement normal, tu vois. J'ai souri comme une débile en l'observant, il était si calme et si beau dans son sommeil. J'avais ma main sur son torse et c'était tellement agréable. Seulement je n'ai pas reconnu le lieu alors ça m'a fait complètement sortir de ma guimauve. Et là je l'ai réveillé, et il était tellement adorable. Il m'a parlé mais visiblement lui aussi n'était pas certain de la réalité de la chose.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- De rester au lit ! Lanie, c'était tellement cute. Puis quand il m'a vu, i il m'a dit « Kate hey » comme si on se réveillait tous les matins l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Eh bien, vous devriez plus souvent être en captivité vous deux…

- Tu penses que je devrai faire quoi ?

- Ce que je te dis depuis quatre ans, Kate ! Tu as un des célibataires les plus sexys de New-York, qui écrit des romans sur toi qui comportent tous des scènes de sexe qui m'ont faite frémir à la lecture. Ce type est totalement chaud pour toi. Toi tu es fan de ses livres depuis qu'il écrit, d'ailleurs je suis persuadée qu'il ne le sait toujours pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour résister toutes ces années et maintenant il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que tu rêves de lui, avec des envies très ciblées. Tout ça me paraît très clair, ma chérie…

- Oui Lanie ça paraît si simple quand tu le dis, mais sur le terrain, ce n'est pas comme ça.

- Kate tu es prête pour ton écrivain et je te connais, tu sais comment montrer à un homme que tu as envie de lui. Dois-je te rappeler l'épisode Josh l'année dernière ?

- Non, c'est bon… Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Josh il n'y avait rien avant, c'était juste sortir avec lui. Ca n'a pas marché, il est sorti de ma vie. Castle…. Rick, c'est différent.

Je ne rêvais pas elle m'avait appelé Rick, c'était définitivement mieux qu'un 25 décembre au matin pour moi.

- Pourquoi c'est différent ?

- Parce que si je lui avoue ça, ça ne sera pas seulement « Rick, viens, on va passer une nuit de folie et demain on verra bien ». On bosse ensemble Lanie, c'est mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami, je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter. Il est mon tout Lanie, mon « one and done » et c'est juste totalement flippant ! Je vais attendre car je ne me sens pas capable de faire avancer les choses. Je me connais, je vais tout faire foirer.

- Attendre quoi, Kate ? Qu'il y ait une autre Gina, Nathalie Rhodes ou Serena Kaye et que tu sois jalouse au point de venir me voir le soir avec une bouteille de tequila ?

Alors comme ça ma détective préférée était plus qu'affectée quand une autre femme était à mes côtés. Je le savais déjà, mais en avoir ainsi la confirmation était agréable. En même temps je la comprenais, j'étais vert de rage dès qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle.

- Oui Lanie, tu n'as pas tort, mais tu vois c'est malheureusement beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Regarde avec Josh, j'ai fini par tout arrêter.

- Ne compare pas Josh à Castle s'il te plait. Tu aimais Josh ?

J'entendais Lanie comme je l'avais toujours imaginée, une des personnes qui osaient dire les choses à Kate sans tourner autour du pot.

- Lanie…

- Kate, don't Lanie me. Shoot.

- Non, je ne l'aimais pas, je l'appréciais.

Au son de sa voix je pouvais deviner qu'elle arborait une moue gênée.

- Kate réellement « apprécier » ? On ne parle pas d'un chiot là ou d'un animal de compagnie.

Ce docteur Parish avait définitivement un humour qui me plaisait et surtout une manière de pousser sa meilleure amie dans ses retranchements. J'étais presque surpris que Kate la laisse aller aussi loin, elle, la maniaque du contrôle.

- Arrêtons le sujet Josh si tu veux bien.

- Aucun problème pour moi. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon.

- Ok…

- Bon alors tu vas faire quelque chose.

- Oui je vais y penser, mais déjà j'ai besoin de faire quelques nuits normales sans rêver de lui car le matin j'ai tout sauf les idées claires dans ces cas là. Et si je me lance là dedans je ne veux pas foirer Lanie, c'est trop important pour moi.

- J'ai bien entendu. Bon on commande autre chose ?

- Oui si ça te dit. La même ?

- Vu tes confessions, je verrai quelque chose de plus festif, ma chère ! Un petit verre de vin ?

- Lanie il est 11h !

- Oui, mais on est en congés. Nous sommes venues à pieds. Et tu vas passer ton après midi à la salle de sport.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je te connais, Kate. Premièrement, tu es une hyperactive, deuxièmement, tu ne vas pas me dire que ton corps parfait tu l'as en tournant des pouces ou en lisant des romans de Castle et troisièmement, tu as besoin de te décharger hormonalement : le sport sera parfait, de la boxe thaïlandaise a priori, vu que pour le moment tu n'es pas décidée à violer ton écrivain sexy.

- Ca ne saurait tarder Lanie…

- J'espère bien. Tu sais que ça fait quatre ans que j'attends ça ?

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Faut dire que tu n'étais pas très discrète.

- Vrai, mais regardes la scène cinq minutes. Vous deux dans la même pièce, c'est impossible.

Si la tension sexuelle entre vous faisait office de source d'électricité, je n'aurai plus peur du blackout.

Kate rigola franchement à la phrase de son amie, quand à moi je devais lutter pour ne pas m'esclaffer non plus.

- Bon alors, on le commande ce verre de vin ?

- En fait si ça te dit j'ai une bonne bouteille à la maison, on pourrait y aller et continuer à papoter.

- Ok parfait.

Les deux amies réglèrent leurs consommations avant de quitter le café, tout en plaisantant. Pour ma part, j'essayais de rassembler mes esprits, je venais d'entendre et d'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Quelque part, cela venait éclairer les comportements de Kate ces derniers mois. Elle était plus proche mais n'osait pas encore faire l'ultime pas. C'était donc à moi de le faire. Apprendre qu'elle était consentante allait changer la donne. Désormais, je n'aurai plus peur de me retrouver avec une balle de glock logée entre les deux yeux, comme elle me le promettait depuis notre rencontre. Cependant, je n'étais pas censé avoir entendu cette conversation ; il allait donc falloir agir avec délicatesse, d'autant plus que la proie était maligne.

Je commandais une bière après ces révélations ; il fallait que je me remette. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'apprenais que ma muse, et accessoirement la femme de ma vie, était « hot » pour moi. Cette boisson me fit le plus grand bien et je finis par rentrer chez moi vers 12h30, j'étais d'une humeur plus qu'euphorique. C'est donc en chantonnant que je me préparais un Club sandwich avant d'aller me mettre à l'écriture avec un mug de café. Mère et fille absentes pour quelques jours, je passais mon après-midi et ma soirée à écrire. Vers 20 h, je commandais une pizza n'ayant pas envie de m'arracher à mes écrits pour cuisiner. A partir de 22 h le scotch remplaça le café. Je passais une partie de la nuit à écrire et m'endormis d'épuisement devant l'ordinateur total. Mes songes avaient été occupés par ma divine muse. Il me tardait d'être le matin pour la retrouver. J'allais certainement la regarder d'une autre manière, ayant à présent connaissance de qui se tramait dans sa petite tête. C'est mon téléphone vibrant et sonnant sur le bois glacé de mon bureau qui me réveilla en sursaut. Il était 8 h 30, je décrochais :

- Castle, fis-je d'une voix mal réveillée.

- Castle, c'est Beckett. On a corps sur Lexington Avenue. Je passe vous prendre dans 10 minutes ?

- Vous pouvez m'en laisser 17 ?

- Je vous réveille alors ? Si vous m'offrez un café je vous en accorde 20.

- Détective quelle générosité ! Soyez à mon loft dans 10 minutes et vous aurez votre café.

- 10 minutes, vous serez habillé ?

- N'ayez crainte lieutenant, bien que vous ratiez quelque chose…

- Castle…

Oh Kate vous n'allez bientôt plus faire semblant, désormais je sais.

- Désolé.

- Dépêchez-vous. Je suis là dans 10 minutes.

J'étais toujours au garde à vous quand il s'agissait d'elle. Je n'avais pas résisté à la tentation de la taquiner et comprenais que sa remontrance était plus pour être conforme au label Beckett que par goût. Le timing était court, néanmoins je prenais le temps de choisir mes vêtements avec minutie. J'allais la mettre à l'épreuve. J'optais pour un jean bleu foncé avec des fermetures éclair sur les poches arrières et un polo noir avec des lacets en guise de boutonnière, des chaussures villes impeccablement cirées et une veste de costume. Puis je filais à la salle de bains. Si mes calculs étaient bons j'avais 6 minutes pour me doucher et 1 pour me vêtir. Je ne me raserai pas aujourd'hui, on verrait la réaction de la miss sachant que je ne l'avais pas fait non plus la veille. Cinq minutes plus tard, je quittais la douche, enfilais un boxer puis mon jean. La sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Je sortais de ma chambre encore torse nu avec mon polo à la main et l'enfilais tout en marchant. J'étais entièrement couvert lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

- Salut, fis-je à la beauté qui se tenait en face de moi.

Elle portait un jean bleu avec une chemise rouge dont les manches étaient relevées et avait à son bras une veste de cuir. Légèrement maquillée, elle rayonnait comme à son habitude. Je la vis détailler mon accoutrement et j'étais ravi de mon effet.

- Salut, finit-elle par me répondre. Vous avez fait vite pour un métrosexuel.

- Oh mais lieutenant pour vous je peux être un homme véloce.

J'avais insisté sur le qualificatif homme et perçus un rougissement sur ses joues. C'était au final très marrant de savoir que je l'attirais car je pouvais en jouer comme jamais. Elle s'y était donné à cœur joie pendant plus de trois ans, à mon tour maintenant de la faire bouillir. Je l'invitais à entrer dans le loft, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se plaça devant le comptoir pendant que je préparais deux cafés.

- Alors vous avez fait la marmotte Castle ?

- Non nuit courte.

Je laissais volontairement le trouble dans ma réponse pour voir sa réaction.

- Ah si vous n'êtes pas seul, je peux aller sur la scène de crime seule. Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû…

Elle était toute embarrassée et je devais lutter pour ne pas sourire. Mais je décidais de continuer à jouer avec ses nerfs encore quelques minutes.

- Non restez, elle n'est pas très encombrante.

- Castle mais écoutez-vous, c'est tellement outrant ce genre de propos.

- Et si je vous dis que je parle de Nikki, c'est toujours aussi outrant lieutenant ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait d'elle. J'étais ravi pour une fois d'avoir pu lui clouer le bec.

- Comment va votre écriture ces derniers temps ?

- Ma muse m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment.

En disant cette phrase j'avais profité de lui donner sa tasse de café pour me rapprocher d'elle au maximum. Mon Dieu j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser juste maintenant. D'autant qu'à présent je savais qu'elle ne serait pas contre. A ses dires, hier, elle semblait encline à un make-out assez soudain. Le comptoir de ma cuisine serait l'endroit parfait. Mais non seulement un cadavre nous attendait à Lexington Avenue, mais en plus, je devais quand même y aller avec prudence. Toujours est-il que nous nous regardions sans un mot ; la tension était à son paroxysme. C'est son téléphone qui mit fin à notre moment, elle décrocha de manière énergique :

- Becket.

- ….

- Oui Espo on arrive tout de suite, je suis passée prendre Castle. On est là dans 10 minutes.

Et elle raccrochait. Elle bu son café assez rapidement et reposa son mug sur le bar. Je faisais pareil. Je me saisis de sa tasse en même temps qu'elle et nos mains s'effleurèrent : il y eut un nouveau contact entre nous. Pour moi c'était comme une décharge électrique à chaque fois, en certainement beaucoup plus plaisant. Elle finit par lâcher la tasse et je les mis au lave-vaisselle après les avoir rincées.

- On y va ?

Je me retournais vers elle et acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Elle reprit sa veste de cuir qu'elle enfila cette fois. En la mettant sa chemise remonta légèrement laissant entrevoir sa taille si parfaite. Avait-elle seulement conscience que son corps me lançait un appel à toutes les minutes, alors que forcément capter un morceau de peau d'habitude camouflé me faisait tourner la tête. Avant qu'elle ne remette sa chemise correctement, j'aperçus une ficelle rouge qui dépassait de son jean taille basse signe de la présence d'un string en dessous. Diantre, je n'allais pas faire la journée si elle commençait ainsi. Elle ne se rendit pas compte ou ne releva pas mon attitude et se dirigea vers la porte du loft.

Exactement 12 minutes plus tard nous étions sur la scène de crime. Un bon macchabé, voilà qui allait refroidir mes ardeurs. Je saluais les gars et Lanie. Celle-ci repéra ma tenue différente de mes habituelles chemises Oxford et adressa un regard à sa meilleure amie. Kate préféra ignorer et demanda comme à son habitude :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a Lanie ?

- Homme blanc, environ 35-40 ans, mais je te donnerai son âge avec précision lorsque j'aurai fait l'autopsie. Si la cause de la mort semble être due à une balle de 38 millimètres, il a été torturé pré-mortem. Ses phalanges ont été brisées et il a des contusions sur le corps : torse, bras, jambes. Si tu veux mon avis, on a tenté de lui extirper des informations avant de le liquider.

- Heure du décès ?

- Compte tenu de la rigidité cadavérique, je dirai qu'il a été tué entre 3h et 5h cette nuit, mais je pourrai te donner une heure plus précise quand j'aurai pratiqué l'autopsie.

- Ok. Pour l'identité on a quelque chose ?

- Non. Son portefeuille était dans sa poche, mais il a été dépouillé de toutes ses cartes.

La légiste tendit le portefeuille à Beckett. Cette dernière le fouilla et en sortit plusieurs billets de 20 dollars et finit par dire :

- On peut exclure le vol en tout cas.

Le portefeuille ne contenait rien de plus que des vieux tickets de métro ou des reçus de cafés. Mais tout était payé en liquide, donc on ne pouvait pas retracer l'identité de notre victime.

- Les gars a-t-on des témoins ?

Les arrivées sur les scènes de crimes étaient très rituelles, Kate interrogeait d'abord le légiste essayant d'en savoir plus sur la victime avant de s'occuper des éventuels témoins.

- Non, rien du tout, personne n'a rien vu et rien entendu, répondit Ryan.

- Bon les gars faites une enquête de voisinage plus poussée pour voir si on n'oublie rien. Lanie tu m'appelles quand tu as du neuf.

- Bien sûr. A plus tard.

Sur ce, Lanie nous quittait et empruntait la morgue mobile pour amener le corps à l'autopsie.

- Castle et moi on va s'occuper de la surveillance vidéo. Qui sait, même si le meurtre a eu lieu dans l'allée qui est isolée, peut être y a-t-il eu un début d'accident qui a été enregistré par une des caméras du quartier. On se retrouve au poste plus tard ?

- Ok chef, dit Esposito.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous avions obtenu d'avoir les vidéos d'enregistrement de la zone que nous avions quadrillé. Elles devaient être envoyées au commissariat certainement en début d'après midi. A priori étant donné le peu d'éléments à notre disposition, l'enquête allait démarrer doucement. Alors que nous rejoignions la voiture, ma partenaire me fit une proposition :

- Castle ça vous dit un petit crochet pour une boulangerie ? J'ai un petit creux et je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de manger ce matin.

- Vous supposez bien lieutenant et je vous suis totalement.

Nous passâmes trois quarts d'heure dans une boulangerie savourant quelques cafés accompagnés d'une pâtisserie. Elle ne tenta rien de son côté et pour ma part j'étais trop timide pour oser quelque chose à ce moment là. Cette timidité était toute nouvelle, ce n'était pas d'habitude ma marque de fabrique avec les femmes. Mais voilà ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme en face de moi. Je profitais donc juste de sa compagnie. Nous finîmes par décider de rentrer au poste, c'était en effet plus sage. Mais je devais avouer que j'aurai volontiers passé plus de temps avec elle, je ne m'ennuyais pas, on parlait de tout.

De retour au poste l'enquête de voisinage des gars n'avait rien donnée. Dans l'après midi Lanie nous appela à la morgue pour nous faire part de ses découvertes. Le meurtre avait été commis à 3h30 du matin et la cause de la mort était bien la balle. Elle avait retrouvé la clé d'un coffre dans les habits de la victime. Il nous fallut un moment pour trouver où il était localisé. Pendant ce temps les vidéos étaient arrivées et s'avérèrent elles aussi infructueuses. Le coffre étant situé à la Metropolitan Bank nous nous y rendîmes dans l'après midi. Beckett se présenta avec la clé de notre victime expliquant que pour les besoins de l'enquête elle avait absolument besoin d'ouvrir le coffre. En chemin nous étions allés chercher une commission rogatoire pour faciliter l'accès au coffre. Celui-ci nous fut ouvert et il contenait des CD. Nous les emportâmes au poste de police. Il y en avait une dizaine. Nous entreprîmes de les examiner et ils contenaient tous des ébats enregistrés dans des chambres d'hôtel de luxe de la ville et mettaient en scène des personnalités politiques, sportives ou artistiques. Entre temps nous avions une identité pour notre victime il s'agissait de Logan Luckaby, âgé de 37 ans. Ryan et Esposito étaient allés fouiller son appartement pendant que Beckett et moi étions à la banque. Ils avaient eux aussi trouvé des vidéos et des lettres types de menaces. Ces enregistrements compromettants servaient donc à faire chanter des personnalités pour obtenir de l'argent ou des facilités. En fouillant les affaires de Luckaby nous comprîmes qu'il n'était qu'un homme de main. Il allait nous falloir remonter ce réseau et dresser la liste des victimes du chantage pour voir si l'une d'entre elles n'était pas le meurtrier de Luckaby. Vers 17 h nous fîmes le point avec le capitaine Victoria Gates qui, suite à l'écoute attentive des éléments que nous avions, déclara :

- Il nous faut remonter ce réseau à tout prix.

- Oui sir, mais comment ? demanda Beckett.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait tenter une approche en sous-marin. Castle et vous, vous allez nous servir de point d'entrée.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre là, sir.

- C'est pourtant facile lieutenant. Monsieur Castle est un homme influent de notre société, qui pourrait tout à fait subir ce genre de chantage.

- On ne va pas envoyer Castle tout seul sur le terrain. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Je trouvais adorable qu'elle s'inquiète à ce point là pour moi.

- Mais lieutenant il ne sera pas seul puisque vous allez l'accompagner. On va identifier l'hôtel dans lequel ils sévissent et ensuite vous vous enregistrerez pour une nuit. A vous de faire en sorte qu'on le fasse chanter.

Les gars rigolèrent et je me pinçais la lèvre. Finalement je commençais à apprécier Gates. Elle me jetait littéralement dans les bras de Beckett ou du moins dans le même lit qu'elle. Kate s'était levée et semblait protester mais Gates coupa court à toute remarque en disant :

- Vous pouvez disposer.

D'après les vidéos qui montraient les chambres nous pûmes identifier l'hôtel en question. Il s'agissait du Ritz Carlton Central Park. Nous réservâmes donc dans la foulée une chambre pour le soir même. Elle était pour les gars qui s'en serviraient comme planque. Quant à nous, nous en prendrions une voisine le soir même. Une fois ceci fait Kate me dit :

- Je vais aller informer Gates.

- Ok.

Je la regardais marcher toujours aussi gracieuse, elle ne referma pas la porte du bureau du capitaine par conséquent j'entendis la conversation.

- Sir ?

- Oui Beckett, entrez.

- On vient de réserver une chambre pour ce soir au Ritz Carlton.

- Parfait. Castle et vous allez vous changer. Et Ryan et Esposito seront dans le van à côté de l'hôtel à votre arrivée. Vous irez vous équipez là bas, vous aurez des micros et des oreillettes. Vous pensez pouvoir gérer lieutenant ?

- Oui bien naturellement sir.

- Tant mieux, je compte sur votre professionnalisme lieutenant.

- Vous pouvez.

Sur ce elle quitta le bureau de sa supérieure. En entendant les propos de Gates je me disais qu'elle me servait sur un plateau d'argent, que dis-je, en diamant une occasion d'avancer.

- Bon Castle il faut qu'on se change. Donc je propose de passer vous prendre d'ici trois heures.

- Lieutenant pardonnez-moi d'avance mes habitudes chevaleresques, mais c'est plutôt à moi de venir vous prendre pour aller à notre rendez-vous.

- Castle je vous arrête tout de suite. On est en mission undercover, on ne sort pas en rendez-vous.

- Pourquoi lieutenant vous auriez trop peur d'aimer ça ?

- Dans vos rêves Castle.

- Oh mais dans les miens, vous y êtes Beckett. La question est : suis-je dans les vôtres ?

Elle ne répondit rien, restant sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'était pas rare au début de notre partenariat que je la taquine de la sorte. Mais je m'étais calmé dans mes joutes avec l'intensité croissante de mes sentiments.

- Ce que vous pouvez être prétentieux Castle, finit-elle par articuler.

- Seulement pour vous Kate.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Qu'elle était adorable !

- Castle, focus. Je passe vous prendre dans trois heures. Vous pensez que ça vous suffira pour vous arranger un peu ?

Et voilà Kate Beckett dans toute sa splendeur ! Cherchez là un peu et elle revient en force. Mais j'étais ravi de mes provocations, même si là elle attaquait à son tour. Je préférais ne pas répondre. Nos échanges avec Kate étaient un peu à l'image d'un jeu de cartes. Je connaissais mon jeu et en même temps j'avais une vue sur le sien, ce qu'elle ignorait totalement à l'heure actuelle. Et je devais continuer ainsi la partie, jusqu'à être sûr de ma victoire. Et vu le niveau de ma partenaire, j'avais intérêt à serrer le jeu et à être subtil, ce qui était parfois difficile pour l'homme que j'étais.

- Très bien lieutenant.

Je ne discutais pas plus longtemps. Je ne devais pas perdre de forces pour le moment. Le jeu serait de longue haleine. Je quittais donc le poste commençant à songer à quelle tenue arborer pour cette soirée. J'essayais d'éviter de penser à quelle sauce Kate allait me manger en s'habillant. J'avais eu quelques aperçus sur ses vêtements côté robe et à chaque fois elle était étourdissante. C'était évident qu'une femme qui en col roulé me rendait dingue était délicieuse en robe, mais le mot était faible pour décrire à quel point elle était sublime et féminine quand elle se paraît de la sorte.

Vingt minutes après avoir emprunté un taxi j'étais au loft. Ayant largement le temps devant moi, je m'accordais une petite sieste de vingt minutes, un café et une séance de pompes. J'espérais secrètement pouvoir pratiquer un tout autre sport dans la soirée. Mais j'étais quelque peu angoissé. Les petits amis de Kate étaient généralement taillés dans la pierre. Le dernier en date, Josh Davidson, était une réplique d'Adonis en chair et en muscles. Je n'avais pas ce corps là. Au contraire, la quarantaine passée j'avais une tendance à l'embonpoint. Je rattrapais mes idées noires et mon pessimisme avant qu'ils n'envahissent mon esprit. Après tout, n'avais-je pas été témoin d'une discussion où Kate avouait m'apprécier plus qu'au titre d'un simple ami ? Je chassais donc ces doutes passagers et décidais de m'atteler à une autre activité.

Je filais me doucher dans ma salle de bains. Je négligeais une nouvelle fois l'étape rasage et me contenterai de couper au ciseau ma barbe pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop drue. J'utilisais mon savon et mon shampoing au gingembre. J'allais passer la soirée avec une femme raffinée, donc je devais sortir le grand jeu. Une fois douché, c'est serviette autour de la taille que je m'occupais de tailler ma jeune barbe. Je me brossais ensuite les dents avant de m'appliquer mon après-rasage à la sauge. Il n'était pas utile en soi, mais il rajoutait un parfum que je jugeais agréable.

Je visitais ensuite mon dressing. Si le choix du costume n'était pas trop difficile, un grand classique noir, j'hésitais sur la couleur de la chemise. J'aimais bien m'accorder avec les tenues de mes partenaires, or là je n'avais aucun indice. Je décidais donc d'être en accord avec un éléments inchangeable chez Kate, la couleur de ses yeux et notamment quand ils avaient une teinte plus foncée comme lorsqu'elle était en colère ou désirait. C'était cette deuxième option que je souhaitais pour ce soir. Je dénichais donc une chemise verte foncée, tirant presque vers le noir. Je me munissais ensuite d'un nouveau boxer et de chaussettes propres avant d'enfiler le tout dans ma chambre.

J'avais pris mon temps. Il me restait un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je décidais donc pour me détendre quelque peu de m'offrir un verre de scotch. D'habitude je le gardais pour mes moments d'écriture mais là ça ne me ferait pas de mal. Après avoir bu d'une traite mon demi-verre de scotch, grimaçant légèrement lorsque le liquide ambré descendit dans ma gorge, je rinçais le verre et le mettais dans le lave-vaisselle. Ceci fait, je me retournais, m'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine et poussais un soupir. Malgré tout, j'étais anxieux, bien qu'ayant un plan bien précis pour faire craquer ma belle ce soir. Je desserrais ma cravate, la lissant ensuite de mes mains, et poussais un nouveau soupir. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il me restait… 32 minutes. Génial, je venais de gagner 4 minutes à ne rien faire. Je me décollais de la paillasse et me dirigeais vers ma bibliothèque. Je passais le bout des doigts sur les tranches des livres signés Richard Castle, le regard dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs. Lanie avait dit que Kate était fan de moi depuis des années… Serait-il possible que je l'aie rencontrée lors d'une dédicace ? Et que trop occupé à sortir mes politesses habituelles je n'avais pas remarqué celle qui allait plus tard devenir ma Number One ? Qu'avait-elle pensé de moi ce jour là ? Bien sûr tout New York connaissait ma célèbre réputation de play-boy tombeur qui enchaînait les One Night stand, mais était-ce réellement ce que les gens pensaient de moi ? Je laissais retomber ma main contre mon corps, et soupirais pour la troisième fois. Encore 25 minutes à attendre…

J'allais à mon bureau et, m'asseyant, j'allumais mon ordinateur pour relire mes derniers écrits en date. Je faisais défiler les dernières lignes écrites avec le curseur et m'étonnais moi-même d'y trouver 52 pages. Bien qu'ayant écrit toute la nuit je ne pensais pas que mon imagination avait aussi bien marché ! Je me mis à relire en diagonale mes lignes, corrigeant quelques fautes d'inattention ou quelques oublis de prépositions. Bien trop absorbé par ma lecture je sursautais quand quelques coups timides à la porte m'arrachèrent à mon travail. Je regardais ma montre, pestant, et fermais rapidement mon ordinateur sans omettre de sauvegarder ma correction. Trop concentré, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était l'heure. Arrivé derrière la porte, j'inspirais à fond et ouvris doucement. Ce que je vis me coupa alors le souffle. Kate était… à tomber. Ne nous méprenons pas, cette femme était sublime en toutes circonstances, mais, là, à cet instant, elle était vraiment… radieuse. Elle me fit un sourire timide, puis m'interrogea :

- Je peux entrer 5 minutes ?

Je m'effaçais pour la laisser pénétrer dans mon appartement, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je déglutis bruyamment tout en la dévorant littéralement du regard, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge qui la rendait encore plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était habillée divinement, d'une petite robe noire et légère qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, fendue sur le côté droit jusqu'en bas de sa hanche, à la limite de son sous vêtement.

En haut, elle portait de petites bretelles noires qui laissaient apparaître celles, rouges vif, de son soutien gorge. Son décolleté plongeant qui laissait entrevoir la fine dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Elle portait également une petite ceinture de tissu, qui reposait sur ses hanches parfaitement taillées. Cette femme était une déesse, la beauté incarnée, un appel à la luxure. Je sentis une certaine partie au sud réagir tandis que mes yeux ne se décollaient pas de cet infime bout de tissu qui couvrait sa féminité que j'avais tant envie d'explorer de ma bouche et de mes mains. Je finis cependant par relever les yeux, et croisais le regard sombre mais cependant timide de ma partenaire. La seule chose que j'avais envie de faire à cet instant était de la plaquer contre le mur, l'embrasser et lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Je m'attardais sur son visage si remarquable, le détaillant de mon regard brûlant. Elle était naturellement belle, ne s'était que légèrement maquillée faisant ressortir ses yeux. Son teint et son grain de peau étant déjà parfaits, elle n'avait pas mis de fond de teint, et ses lèvres douces étaient naturellement roses. J'observais plus attentivement ses yeux, sans le savoir nous nous étions accordés car son fard à paupière était exactement de la même couleur que ma chemise. Ses longs cils étaient étirés par du mascara, et elle avait allongé ses yeux grâce à un léger coup de crayon. Je vis quelques paillettes briller dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé libres, sans aucune attache, ondulés et brillants comme je les aimais. Je rêvais de passer une main dans ses cheveux, d'humer leur odeur et d'enfouir ma tête dedans lorsque nous ferions l'amour.

- On peut y aller, vous êtes prêt ? Me demanda ma nymphe céleste.

- Je… heu oui bien sûr, balbutiais-je pour toute réponse.

D'un pas mal assuré je me dirigeais vers l'entrée et lui ouvris la porte. Elle passa devant moi, sans cacher son sourire vainqueur et je serrais les dents… Rira bien qui rira le dernier, miss Beckett ! Les quelques secondes d'ascenseur furent une pure torture. Elle s'était appuyée contre la barre de l'ascenseur, jambes croisées et regard aguicheur, je sentais que cette soirée allait prendre un tournant très intéressant…

Arrivés à la voiture, elle déverrouilla les portières, et avec une moue d'enfant de 5 ans je lui demandais :

- Je peux conduire… ?

Elle leva un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur le bout des lèvres.

Juste pour cette fois..., priais-je

Ma phrase eut pour effet de la faire rire, et elle s'assit sur le siège conducteur sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Hum… Kate était en mode dominante ce soir ! Je m'assis à ses côtés tout en serrant les poings, la robe avait légèrement remonté sur ses cuisses lorsqu'elle s'était assise et ce n'était définitivement plus une tenue décente que portait le Lieutenant Beckett à présent. En quelques minutes nous fûmes devant l'hôtel, et elle stationna sur une place réservée avant de descendre et de m'expliquer :

- On va aller voir Ryan et Esposito dans la camionnette en face de l'hôtel, pour qu'ils nous briefent sur l'affaire, et ensuite on y va. C'est ok pour vous Castle ?

Je hochais de la tête, et la suivais alors que nous traversions la rue.

Nous arrivâmes devant le van blanc où nous attendaient nos collègues. Kate frappa trois petits coups à la porte et cette dernière s'entrouvrit légèrement. Après une vérification, Esposito nous laissa monter. Ma partenaire monta en premier, je ne pus m'empêcher de me délecter une nouvelle fois de la vision que j'avais. C'était mieux que de regarder un défilé de mode à la télévision. En effet, j'avais un véritable mannequin devant moi. A mon tour je montais dans le van et prenais place juste assis à côté de Kate en face des gars.

- Waouh boss ! Castle vous êtes super classes.

Ma partenaire eut un sourire gêné. Elle n'aimait pas forcément être remarquée, mise sous le feu des projecteurs. Pourtant avec son physique elle pouvait largement se le permettre. Mais ceci la rendait certainement encore plus belle, cette espèce de pudeur qu'elle conservait en permanence.

- Alors les gars quel est le plan ?

- On a réservé une chambre juste à côté de la vôtre. On va vous équiper de micros et d'oreillettes. Et nous on sera avec le matériel à côté. Là on va monter avant vous histoire d'avancer et de tout mettre en place. Allez prendre un verre au bar pendant qu'on s'occupe de ça et essayez de vous faire remarquer. Donc on pourra communiquer par micro. On va les placer. Beckett ?

Elle se leva et Esposito eut la lourde tâche de lui installer son micro au niveau du décolleté de sa robe. J'aurai bien aimé accomplir cette tâche personnellement mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je trouvais le lieutenant hispanique plus que professionnel car à aucun moment il ne défailli dans sa mission. Ce fut ensuite mon tour, le micro fut placé sous le bracelet de ma montre. On en faisait maintenant des très petits.

- Vous voilà équipés. Maintenant on va monter et vous allez prendre un verre au bar.

- Ok fit Kate. Castle vous m'offrez un verre ?

- Mais avec plaisir lieutenant.

Les gars échangèrent un rire entre eux et nous descendîmes du van sans les attendre. Il nous fallait être les plus discrets possibles pour mener à bien cette opération. Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall de ce somptueux hôtel. Connaissant les lieux, je guidais Kate qui s'était saisi de mon bras pour aller vers le bar. Elle prit place sur un des fauteuils alors que j'allais prendre la commande.

- Deux martinis dry s'il vous plait.

- Bien Monsieur.

En rejoignant ma muse avec les verres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détacher mon regard d'elle, tellement elle m'hypnotisait. Et ce que j'aimais, c'est qu'elle me rendait mon regard, me scrutant de manière appréciative, du moins c'est ce que je lisais dans ses yeux. Je pris place à côté d'elle lui donnant son cocktail et nous trinquâmes jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille s'approche de moi et nous interrompe :

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais ne seriez-vous pas Rick Castle ?

- Oui c'est moi, dis-je.

- J'étais persuadée ! Pourriez-vous me signer un autographe ?

- Naturellement. A quel nom ?

Je sortais un stylo de la poche intérieure de ma veste et la jeune femme me tendit sa poitrine.

C'est alors que je lui dis :

- N'auriez-vous pas plutôt un papier, je ne signe plus de la sorte.

Je surpris le léger sourire en coin de Kate. Je savais à quel point ça l'exaspérait quand je faisais ceci. Et je voulais lui prouver que j'étais tout à elle, gardant mon art de la séduction seulement pour elle. Je retournais à la demoiselle qui avait sorti un papier de son sac, et autographiais la feuille l'adressant à son prénom « Amber ». Je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir regardée plus que ça. J'aurai été incapable de la décrire si on m'avait demandé d'en faire un portrait robot. Une seule silhouette dansait dans mon esprit et hantait tout mon être. Cette intrusion improviste était une très bonne chose pour notre mission undercover. En effet, généralement ils s'attaquaient aux personnes célèbres. Or Amber venait d'attirer l'attention sur notre duo. S'ils avaient des hommes de main dans le bar, nous serions sans doute repérés sans problème. Elle me remercia, puis fit un signe de tête à ma partenaire s'excusant d'avoir interrompu notre verre.

Je me rasseyais auprès de Kate et fut instantanément envoûté par son parfum. Elle se pencha vers la table basse me donnant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et me rapporta mon verre.

Elle me surprit en posant sa main sur ma cuisse droite. J'oubliais presque le contexte de notre présence ici. Pour moi nous étions Kate et Rick et non Beckett et Castle en mission. Je frémissais à son toucher et elle en sourit. Nous devions nous faire remarquer pour que nous soyons l'objet d'un espionnage vidéo une fois dans la chambre. Je me penchais donc vers Kate en embrassant un endroit dans sa nuque, juste en dessous de son oreille droite. Sa main se crispa un peu plus sur ma cuisse, ce qui me fit râler. Je n'avais pas à user de mes talents d'acteur pour simuler l'effet qu'elle me faisait, il était réel.

Nous continuâmes ce petit jeu quelques minutes encore. Kate lâchait quelques soupirs mais elle se contrôlait encore. « Pas pour longtemps » me dis-je intérieurement. Je fus arraché de ma bulle quand j'entendis dans l'oreillette la voix masculine d'Esposito dire :

- Beckett, Castle, nous sommes prêts. Vous pouvez aller prendre une chambre.

Les gars avaient donc pris la chambre que nous avions réservée. Kate, ayant comme moi entendu le message de nos collègues, se leva. Je l'imitais passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Je sentis son corps tressaillir au contact, me confortant dans l'idée que malgré sa poker face habituelle, elle était affectée par ce petit jeu. Nous avançâmes vers la réception d'un pas délibérément lent afin de bien nous faire remarquer. Devant le comptoir, je m'adressais au réceptionniste :

- Bonsoir, j'aimerai prendre une chambre s'il vous plaît.

- Bonsoir. Bien évidemment. Je vais vous demander votre carte ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité. Je vous rendrai vos documents quand vous quitterez la chambre.

Pendant ce temps Kate continuait à être entreprenante, jouant avec le col de ma veste comme si le réceptionniste n'était pas là. Ce dernier souriait discrètement de l'attitude de la créature à mes côtés, semblant presque compatir pour ce qui m'attendait. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir rempli les formalités d'usages, je l'orientais vers le choix de la chambre jouxtant celle occupée par Ryan et Esposito, prétextant que j'étais déjà venu ici et aimait bien retourner dans les chambres que j'occupais. Cela ne posa aucun problème. En même temps vu le prix des chambres du lieu, je pouvais m'accorder ce genre de caprices. Il me confia une carte magnétique et dit :

- Bonne soirée Monsieur Castle, Madame.

Je trouvais qu'il avait insisté sur mon patronyme et visiblement Kate nota la même chose que moi car elle me regarda quand nous fûmes de dos. Notre chambre étant située au quatrième étage, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Sachant qu'il était probable que le réceptionniste soit de mèche, je continuais mes démonstrations, mordillant l'oreille de Kate et laissant ma main s'attarder dans le bas de son dos. La mission était des plus agréables pour moi. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cabine. L'hôtel étant placé sous vidéo surveillance, je ne relâchais pas mon étreinte sur Kate, cela aurait paru trop suspect si jamais nous étions déjà observés. Elle appuya sur le bouton nous menant au quatrième étage et la cabine s'éleva. Nous atteignîmes la chambre que j'ouvrais à l'aide de la carte magnétique.

Comme je m'y attendais, la porte une fois refermée elle s'éloigna de mon emprise. Mais alors qu'elle avançait un peu plus dans la chambre elle se retourna et me plaqua avec vigueur contre le mur. Puis, posant ses fins doigts dans mon cou, elle me l'embrassa, se rapprochant de mon oreille et me dit tout doucement d'une voix qui me rendit dingue :

- Castle, regardez discrètement en haut à gauche.

Elle continua de me déposer des baisers dans le cou jouant avec ma cravate pendant que je regardais dans la direction indiquée. Je ne tardais pas à remarquer une caméra qui émettait un signal rouge indiquant que nous étions filmés. Je portais discrètement ma montre non loin de ma bouche et dis :

- Caméra on.

Par cela les gars devaient comprendre que nous étions filmés. Nous ne tardâmes pas à entendre la réponse de Ryan.

- Ok, donnez nous quelques minutes. On va tracer le signal Bluetooth. En attendant faites comme si de rien n'était.

Nous perçûmes un ricanement entre Ryan et Esposito qui devaient trouver cette mission très cocasse. Kate prit les choses en main, rendant ses baisers dans mon cou plus intenses. Je penchais la tête pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Sa torture était délectable. Je gémissais quand sa langue entra en contact avec ma peau. Puis souhaitant reprendre le contrôle et l'embrasser avant que les gars n'aient réussi à tracer le signal, je me décollais du mur et prenais sa tête entre mes mains. Je la regardais lui faisant clairement comprendre du regard la suite de mon action. Elle m'en donna l'accord, sachant que c'était nécessaire pour ne pas faire avorter notre opération. Je plongeais donc sur ses lèvres qui hantaient mes rêves depuis ce baiser de diversion échangé il y a presque un an dans cette allée sombre.

Elle avait le même goût que dans mon souvenir. Ses lèvres étaient douces, je traçais le pourtour de sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès qu'elle m'accorda instantanément laissant échapper un son divin à mes oreilles. J'avais rêvé des nuits entières suite à notre premier baiser, ce son revenant comme un écho infini. Et là, ce soir, j'avais le plaisir de l'entendre de nouveau. Parfois j'avais pensé que mon imagination avait œuvré et que ce son n'était que le fruit de mes divagations et fantasmes. Mais voilà que je l'entendais de nouveau. Nous laissâmes nos langues se rencontrer et elles se reconnurent, se saluèrent et s'entremêlèrent dans une danse endiablée. La passion prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus de simulacre, seulement un authentique feu ardent dont les flammes vacillaient autour de nous.

Alors que nous nous embrassions, je nous faisais habillement progresser dans la chambre. Elle ne restait pas inactive, me défaisant de ma veste de costume qui tomba par terre, sans que je me soucie de l'atterrissage. Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter tellement c'était merveilleusement divin de l'embrasser. Nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle avant d'arriver au lit. J'étais totalement perdu dans notre baiser, ayant complètement oublié la présence de micros. Visiblement c'était aussi son cas car elle ne retenait pas soupirs et gémissements, tout en mêlant habilement sa langue avec la mienne. Doucement, mettant mes mains dans son dos, je faisais pression sur elle pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. Elle suivit le mouvement, et dans la foulée je m'étendais sur elle sans jamais quitter sa bouche. Presqu'immédiatement, elle inclina sa jambe droite rapprochant incroyablement nos bassins. Sa robe étant fendue le tissu resta de côté, laissant sa cuisse à nu. Ses jambes étaient incroyables. Je les admirais dans les deux sens du terme depuis quatre années. Nos baisers gagnèrent alors en intensité.

Ces derniers, conjugués à la friction de nos enveloppes charnelles, enlevèrent mes dernières retenues. Il m'était impossible de ne pas réagir à cette nymphe céleste sous moi. Je laissais mes mains partir à l'aventure de son corps, caressant ses courbes à travers la fine étoffe du tissu. Son bassin s'arqua et ne put faire autrement que rencontrer l'évidence de mon désir pour elle. Elle eût un râle qui me transporta dans une autre galaxie. Elle planta ses doigts dans mon dos nous rapprochant un peu plus. Son corps commençait à trahir ses émotions et elle débuta des mouvements de bassin contre le mien. Ces manœuvres n'étaient absolument pas destinées à la caméra qui ne pouvait pas les percevoir, c'était donc Kate et non Beckett qui se comportait ainsi.

- Beckett, Castle ? entendis-je dans l'oreillette.

« Ah non » pensais-je pas maintenant. Je quittais la bouche de ma partenaire pour pouvoir entendre ce que nos collègues avaient à nous dire.

- On a réussi à tracer le signal, continuez un peu on va aller les cueillir.

Il me restait encore cinq minutes à tout casser pour profiter de la situation et je ne savais pas du tout comment nous allions gérer ceci. Pour les besoins de l'enquête, nous avions dû en arriver là. Il était évident que pour moi ce n'était pas feint. Et en écoutant les réactions de Kate elle ne jouait pas non plus. Mais voilà, il s'agissait de Katherine Beckett, ou la reine du déni et de la dénégation réunis. Comment allait-elle réagir ensuite ? Vous pensez que j'exagérais ? Non, souvenez-vous, nous avions tout de même réussi à vivre des mois sans reparler de ce baiser de diversion échangé dans l'allée. Il était ressorti lors d'une dispute et encore elle n'avait pas épilogué dessus, esquivant avec tout son talent le bâton de dynamite que je lui mettais dans les mains.

Profitant donc des dernières minutes qui nous restaient, je me jetais sur sa bouche tel un loup affamé après des jours de bataille vaine dans la forêt pour trouver sa proie. J'intensifiais encore plus mon baiser et me mettais moi aussi à chercher son bassin du mien. Je ne voulais plus qu'il y ait de doute possible. Reculer était impossible désormais, du moins pour moi. Dans ces moments-là de la vie le temps passait généralement trop vite. Alors que Kate était en train de me défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon avec un empressement incroyable, la voix d'Esposito me fit l'effet d'une piqûre de vaccin :

- C'est bon, on les a.

Ces cinq mots eurent pour effet de stopper littéralement Kate dans son action. Je compris qu'il

valait mieux que je me lève avant qu'elle ne me le demande. Une fois libérée de mon emprise, elle se mit debout à son tour et dans le micro de son décolleté dit :

- Ok les gars, on se retrouve dans cinq minutes dans le hall.

En évitant mon regard, elle alla directement dans la salle de bains. Je devais prendre sur moi. Il était évident que nous allions retourner au commissariat pour interroger les interpellés et que nous ne pourrions aborder ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel avant la fin de journée. J'entendis de l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps-là, je faisais des efforts surhumains pour calmer mes ardeurs. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Sans me regarder elle dit :

- Allez-y si vous voulez.

Je passais à côté d'elle et l'effleurait :

- Castle…

Je comprenais que c'était une manière habile de m'enjoindre à ne pas être trop proche. Elle était redevenue Beckett à l'instant même où elle avait répondu aux gars. Comme quoi le jeu était réellement serré comme je l'avais prévu. Elle ne laissait pas beaucoup entrevoir d'elle. Dans la salle de bains je tentais tant bien que mal de me rafraichir les idées, ce qui était particulièrement difficile compte tenu des images qui ne cessaient de danser dans ma tête et me rappelaient l'instant que nous venions tout juste de passer. Je défaisais ma montre et relevais les manches de ma chemise pour pouvoir me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Je m'épongeais ensuite ce dernier dans une serviette et constatais qu'elle sentait le parfum de Kate. Elle avait du faire la même manœuvre que moi. Comme un héroïnomane en manque de sa dose je fermais les yeux humant sa fragrance. Puis je la rejoignais dans la chambre. Je remarquais qu'elle avait ramassé ma veste l'avait mise sur une chaise. Je m'en saisis et l'enfilais, tandis qu'elle avançait déjà vers la porte. Nous reprîmes l'ascenseur dans un silence quasi religieux et retrouvâmes les gars en bas.

Le retour au poste se fit en voiture, accompagné des suspects, parmi lesquels figurait le réceptionniste comme nous nous en doutions. Nous ne pûmes donc parler. Cela me rongeait les sangs et je pressentais que Kate était contente de la situation car cela lui évitait de faire face. Oui elle était admirable, courageuse, parfois belliqueuse mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment elle redevenait totalement humaine. Nous fîmes un rapide bilan à Gates, qui décidemment me comblait par ses initiatives. Elle nous donna congés à Beckett et moi et laissa les gars s'occuper d'interroger les interpellés. Nous sortîmes donc du poste lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma montre dans la chambre.

- Et mince quel imbécile.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Castle vous avez un soudain regain de conscience ?

Elle était de nouveau la Beckett cassante et sarcastique. Bizarrement cela n'avait pas le même effet que d'habitude. Au lieu de m'en amuser ça m'agaçait.

- J'ai oublié ma montre dans la salle de bains de la chambre d'hôtel. Beckett vous pouvez m'y déposer ?

- Oui ok c'est plus ou moins sur mon chemin.

- Merci.

Nous empruntâmes donc une nouvelle fois sa voiture. C'était maintenant ou jamais, pensais-je. Pourtant j'étais timide, pire que ça elle me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fuit, seulement je la connaissais très bien, voire même trop. Je devais absolument lui parler. Sur ce, je pris mon courage à deux mains

- Kate ?

- Oui Castle.

Je prenais une grande inspiration et continuais :

- J'ai besoin que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- On a fait le bilan avec Gates, Castle. La mission est terminée, maintenant Ryan et Espo interrogent. Nous en saurons plus demain.

- Je ne parle pas de l'enquête Kate, je parle de vous et moi, dans cette chambre

- Il n'y a rien à dire Castle.

Elle gérait encore la situation de sa poker face, tout en fixant la route de manière déterminée. Je décidais donc d'attaquer plus fermement. Oui je la respectais, certainement plus que n'importe qui au monde mais à cet instant précis elle m'énervait. Et je ne pouvais plus aller au-delà, c'était soit elle faisait face, soit je partais en exil dans un monastère.

- Donc vous allez peut être me dire que vos gémissements et râles n'étaient que pour pimenter la bande vidéo et donner du spectacle à notre audience ?

J'étais plutôt fier de moi. Finalement, être un peu en colère contre elle me donnait l'once de courage qui m'avait manqué férocement depuis que mes sentiments étaient devenus plus sérieux. Nous étions arrivés devant l'hôtel. Elle gara la voiture et en sortit ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à ma question. Je la relançais donc.

- Kate…

- Castle, cessez de prendre vos désirs pour des réalités.

S'en était trop. Je sortais de ma coquille et, étant à proximité d'elle, je l'attirais à moi et l'amenais contre la portière conducteur de sa voiture. Elle était pantelante. Kate était forte, mais elle avait certainement oublié que quelque chose pouvait la surpasser. Ces sentiments qu'elle taisait au plus profond d'elle, car certainement ils l'effrayaient. Comme tout à l'heure dans la chambre je pris sa tête entre mes mains et lui plaquais un baiser féroce et exigeant. Mais je la laissais quémander le baiser. La décision était sienne et si elle me repoussait alors ça serait fini. Mais elle dessina le contour de ma lèvre pour demander l'accès. Et nous nous embrassâmes ainsi contre la Crown Victoria dans un baiser surpassant les autres en termes de charge passionnelle. C'est totalement haletants que nous nous séparâmes. Mais je la sentais effrayée encore. Ainsi je ne fus pas surpris lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Attendez Castle on ne peut pas.

- Kate écoutez. Allons boire un verre et parlons calmement.

Elle était tiraillée entre raisons et sentiments. Pour ma part, j'étais déterminé à la faire céder. Et même si elle avait confié à Lanie, la veille, ne pas refuser si jamais j'étais plus entreprenant, je voulais mettre certaines choses à plat avec elle. Car même si le désir que je ressentais pulsait en moi, ce n'était pas juste l'histoire d'une nuit torride dans une chambre. Elle serait à coup sûr brûlante et passionnée, mais je voulais un lendemain avec elle. Elle se détacha de moi et avança vers le hall de l'hôtel, semblant comprendre que cette fois-ci je ne laisserai pas faire. Elle s'installa dans le bar comme tout à l'heure et cette fois je nous pris deux scotchs. Elle avait le regard fuyant, mais accepta néanmoins le verre.

- Castle, écoutez, je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi dans la chambre ou vous embrasser à l'instant. C'était une erreur.

- Non Kate et vous le savez très bien. Cessez une minute de vous cacher parce que vous avez peur.

- Castle, nous sommes amis, partenaires ne gâchez pas tout.

- Est-ce que c'est tout ce que nous sommes Kate ?

Je lui ressortais la phrase qui m'avait un instant abattu lors de notre altercation en mai dernier avant qu'elle ne se fasse tirer dessus.

- Castle ne jouez pas au plus malin. Vous êtes intelligent, mais ne poussez pas.

- Oui Kate, je suis assez intelligent pour savoir que vous forcez la distance car vous êtes effrayée par ce que vous pouvez ressentir pour moi ou par ce que je ressens pour vous.

Je faisais ici clairement référence aux mots que je lui avais prononcés au printemps dernier. Je devais la confronter face à cela. Sa réponse me surprit.

- Castle je vous ai menti, j'ai tout entendu.

- Je sais Kate.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais depuis longtemps que vous me mentez.

- Depuis quand ?

- Dès le début j'ai eu des doutes, confirmés après, lorsque je vous ai demandé si c'était toujours le blackout.

- Mais…

Elle semblait étonnée que je la connaisse à ce point là.

- Vos yeux Kate, votre regard.

- Vous devriez m'en vouloir pour ça Castle.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi Kate.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Castle bon sang ?

- Vous Kate, je ne veux que vous. Je pensais que c'était clair.

J'allais lui donner ce qu'elle avait demandé auprès de Lanie. Que je sois plus direct. Elle était effrayée par les sentiments, très bien je pouvais bien un temps les mettre de côté et ne pas lui déclarer mon amour, mais seulement si elle laissait tomber son masque d'indifférence, car il me rongeait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors Castle ?

- Non qu'est-ce que **vous** proposez Kate ?

- Retournons dans la chambre.

Pendant quelques secondes, je fus abasourdi par sa réponse mais mon corps agit comme un automate et me levais. J'avais encore la carte magnétique alors nous n'avions pas à repasser par la réception. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur de l'hôtel. Alors que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de ce que je désirais depuis quatre ans, j'eus un moment de doute, c'est pourquoi je lui demandais :

- Kate, c'est sûr ?

Et pour toute réponse je me retrouvais plaqué contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur sans aucune douceur par ma muse, qui la seconde d'après dévasta ma bouche par une baiser ardent et fougueux m'arrachant déjà un gémissement. Je traduisais donc cette réponse mentalement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent nous arrêtâmes le baiser et Kate me prit par le bras m'encourageant à presser le pas. J'avais la carte magnétique dans la main. J'étais légèrement tétanisé par ce qui allait se passer, mais c'est sans aucun tremblement que j'ouvris la chambre. La porte refermée elle se jeta à nouveau sur moi et s'empressa de me défaire ma veste de costume. Les sons qu'elle émettait étaient incroyables. Les baisers que nous échangions étaient fiévreux et fréquemment nous mordions la lèvre de l'autre, l'étirant au maximum. Le langage corporel de Kate me parlait et ses confidences de la veille à Lanie aussi. Elle n'était pas prête pour une longue nuit à faire l'amour à la lueur de bougies ou devant un feu de cheminée.

Et d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, notre première fois ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Pas après les quatre années de joutes et jeux. Quand on côtoyait le feu de si près, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Bien sûr il y avait de l'amour, mes sentiments pour elle étaient réels et les trois mots prononcés dans le cimetière étaient en moi. Je savais qu'elle en avait aussi, sinon elle ne se serait pas comportée de la sorte. Je n'étais pas un autre Josh dans sa vie Mais au-delà des sentiments, c'est la passion qui prenait le dessus Et la nôtre était dévorante, parfois dévastatrice, longtemps destructrice pour nous. Mais ce soir, nous avions l'opportunité de nous unir pour la première fois.

Je tâchais de lui apporter ce qu'elle demandait implicitement, m'attaquant à la peau fine de son cou comme je rêvais de le faire depuis des années. Ses gémissements en série m'encouragèrent à poursuivre et redoubler même d'efforts. Ensuite je descendais le long de son cou pour arriver à son épaule. De ma main je faisais glisser la bretelle de sa robe puis celle de son soutien gorge et embrassais sa peau tout juste dénudée. Elle était satinée et fruitée et je ne fus pas surpris de reconnaître la fragrance de cerise. Alors que j'embrassais méticuleusement son épaule droite elle me dit :

- Castle…

Sa voix était éraillée, impatiente et terriblement envoûtante. Je comprenais qu'elle me demandait d'accélérer les choses. Sans pour autant précipiter je nous faisais avancer vers le lit qui avait accueilli tout à l'heure notre début de séance durant la mission. Nous retrouvâmes exactement la même posture, moi au dessus d'elle qui arquait sa jambe droite contre moi. Je caressais sa cuisse tout en l'embrassant. Bien plutôt que tout à l'heure son bassin chercha le mien et je la sentis sourire dans notre baiser quand elle rencontra mon désir pour elle. Kate se mouvait beaucoup semblant vouloir reprendre le contrôle et de son corps frêle mais musclé poussa mon torse et me força à me mettre à genoux sur le lit. Elle prit la même position face à moi et commença à me déshabiller, dénouant ma cravate et la jetant par terre. Ensuite elle sortit ma chemise de mon pantalon et défit les boutons avec science tout en me fixant du regard. J'étais à présent torse nu devant elle. De mes mains, j'attrapais les pans de sa robe et la fit remonter le long de son corps, dévoilant d'abord son sous-vêtement du bas, puis son nombril, son ventre parfaitement musclé puis sa poitrine. Lorsque j'arrivais à ce niveau elle leva les bras pour m'aider et j'ôtais la robe la laissant retomber aux pieds du lit.

J'admirais son corps tout simplement parfait. Aucun autre mot ne me venait à l'esprit et pourtant le verbe était mon domaine. Oui mais voilà, devant cette femme je n'étais plus rien qu'un simple homme. Je laissais mes doigts parcourir son buste, souriant quand elle tremblait. Alors que je regardais sans vouloir la fixer sa cicatrice, elle me prit la main et dessina le contour de cette marque située juste au dessus de sa poitrine, entre ses deux seins. C'était un acte extrêmement intime qu'elle faisait là, peut être même plus que celui que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Mais, si possible, je l'aimais encore plus avec cette marque. Même si elle rappelait d'atroces souvenirs, la mort du capitaine Mongtomery, la balle qui l'avait touchée illustrait ce qu'était Kate : un cercle de fragilité dans une enveloppe en béton armé. J'en étais très ému et elle lut en moi d'un seul regard.

- Ne pleure pas Rick, je suis en vie. Grâce à toi.

Elle m'avait appelé Rick. Ce n'était pas la toute première fois, seulement cela eut une résonnance toute particulière en moi.

- Je sais Kate.

- Rick ?

- Mmm.

- Faisons l'amour on a assez attendu.

Sur ce, elle se jetait de nouveau sur mes lèvres attaquant en même temps la ceinture de mon pantalon de costume. Une fois que celle-ci ne fût plus une donnée de l'équation, elle déboutonna puis baissa la fermeture éclair. Ensuite elle m'allongea sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi encore dans ses beaux sous-vêtements rouges et usant de ses pieds pour faire descendre mon pantalon. Le baiser gagna en intensité, des sons venant du plus profond de nous et illustrant la puissance de notre envie emplirent la chambre. Lorsque Kate se penchait sur moi ses cheveux venaient me caresser le torse d'une manière totalement stimulante C'était un doux effleurement.

- Diantre Kate, que tu es belle, lui dis-je alors qu'elle m'embrassait le torse tout en se mouvant sur moi.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus féroces et les gémissements qu'elle produisait me rendaient totalement fou.

- Castle…Rick…dit-elle.

- God Kate je te veux.

- Take me Rick, I'm all yours.

Ces mots étaient d'une sensualité déroutante et suffisaient presque à me procurer une forme de jouissance. J'étais certain qu'elle serait spéciale depuis un moment, mais la réalité surpassait mes rêves les plus fous. Alors que ses hanches se balançaient sur moi je passais une main dans son sous-vêtement et allait à la rencontre de son bouton, jouant avec dans le seul but de lui extirper un de ces magnifiques sons. Elle gémit et me dit :

- Oui Rick juste là.

Elle accompagnait mes mouvements en ondulant toujours du bassin tandis que mes doigts taquinaient cet endroit si sensible. Ce n'était pas le cas chez toutes les femmes, mais visiblement Kate y était sensible.

- Laisse-toi aller Kate.

- Oui Rick ne t'arrête pas.

J'accentuais la pression de mes doigts la sentant très proche et quelques minutes plus tard elle eut un premier orgasme. Devant la violence et l'intensité de celui-ci, je laissais aller un :

- Wow.

En effet, voir le visage d'une femme si magnifique à cet instant était une expérience hallucinante qui m'électrisait, m'envoyant des décharges dans l'abdomen. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de la sorte.

- Monsieur Castle pour un écrivain je vous trouve à court de mots.

Bon sang, j'étais fou de cette femme, même pendant l'amour elle gardait cette dose de piment et de jeu entre nous et cela me survoltait.

- Vous êtes responsables lieutenant. Tu es cruelle avec moi.

- Oui alors venge-toi.

- Je l'entends bien oui.

Et sur ce, je retrouvais sa bouche, la dévorant d'une dose supplémentaire de passion. J'en étais moi-même interdit que d'avoir autant de choses pour elle. Tout en continuant à m'embrasser elle se laissa glisser et entreprit de me débarrasser de mon ultime vêtement. Elle ne tarda pas à caresser savamment mon intimité me faisant fermer les yeux tellement c'était incroyable. Je devais lutter pour ne pas céder prématurément. Mais elle avait trop d'effet sur moi. Elle arrêta de m'embrasser continuant le jeu de ses mains et se contenta de me regarder avec un sourire carnassier. Je devais l'arrêter si je voulais continuer plus loin. Alors je basculais mon corps au dessus d'elle et faisait glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes interminables. Je l'interrogeais :

- Kate ?

- Je suis prête… je prends la pilule et je suis clean.

- Et moi ?

- Je te fais confiance. Tu l'es ?

- Oui.

- Alors n'attends plus.

Je m'unissais alors à elle doucement, nous laissant le temps d'apprécier cette première fusion. Je devais aussi me calmer pour durer d'avantage, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile considérant ce que représentait Kate pour moi. C'est ainsi qu'après être resté immobile un temps, m'ajustant à elle, lui laissant le temps de prendre ma mesure tout en observant son visage parfait, je commençais à me mouvoir très lentement.

- C'est si bon Rick ne t'arrête pas.

J'étais fortement stimulé par les paroles de Kate qui, comme les sons qui émanaient d'elle, me rendaient fou. Sa sensualité atteignait des cimes d'une hauteur incroyable. Je me guidais à ses sons, maintenant ce rythme incroyablement lent.

- Rick, plus vite s'il te plaît.

- Ton souhait est ma commande Kate.

J'accédais à sa requête, accélérant le tempo, retenant moins mes mouvements. Les cris de Kate commencèrent à remplir la chambre. Ses sons étaient dignes d'une symphonie pour moi, une musique que je voulais entendre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elle atteignit une seconde fois l'orgasme. J'étais devenu totalement accroc aux réactions de son corps à cet instant là. N'ayant toujours pas atteint mon moment, je me décidais à la transporter une fois supplémentaire et la rejoindre dans une explosion digne d'un bouquet final dans un feu d'artifice. Suite à son orgasme, j'avais réduit le rythme, mais je continuais à me mouvoir en elle.

- Rick tu n'as pas…

- Non pas encore. Viens domine-moi, fais-nous venir ensemble.

L'acte sexuel était le reflet des personnalités. Et je sentis que c'était avec plaisir qu'elle prit le dessus, se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Comme dans nos échanges, elle me fit d'abord languir, m'arrachant à son tour des râles de plaisir. Puis, faisant danser savamment ses hanches elle accéléra le rythme. Je l'aidais à augmenter le tempo en la soulevant par la taille. Désormais c'est à l'unisson que les cris sortaient de nous lorsque nous ne nous embrassions pas. J'étais proche, mais je voulais réellement qu'elle vienne une dernière fois. Je jouais donc de mon bassin pour venir rejoindre ses mouvements et rendre la friction plus intense.

- God Rick oui, je vais…

- Let go Kate.

- ….

Mon prénom prononcé de la sorte suffit à m'emporter dans un orgasme dévastateur au même moment où je me libérais en elle. Un râle commun s'exprima dans l'intensité de notre union. J'avais l'impression que dans mon ventre se jouait une réplique de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale il exprimait des sons que je ne pensais pas possibles. Nous étions totalement en sueur mais je dis à Kate qui allait m'embrasser de nouveau :

- Viens contre moi.

Et sans se défaire de notre étreinte elle se pencha sur mon torse et j'encerclais son buste de mes bras, la serrant contre moi. Je ne voulais plus la laisser aller et c'était très symbolique que de l'entourer de la sorte après l'acte. Je lui caressais les cheveux doucement. Nous n'étions pas endormis, mais seulement dans une bulle où les paroles étaient devenues totalement inutiles. Une heure après sans doute elle se détacha de moi et nous nous mîmes sous la couette. Après m'avoir offert un nouveau baiser complètement incroyable elle me dit :

- God Rick trois fois.

Elle renforçait ma fierté et mon égo masculin en disant cela Et sortant de la bouche de cette femme, cela avait une signification toute particulière. Je l'embrassais sur le front lui exprimant tout mon amour, je savais pour le moment qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre et je ne voulais en rien gâcher cet instant.

- Mais toi tu n'en as eu qu'un.

- Oui, mais je suis un grand garçon tu sais et c'était fantastique.

- Castle la prochaine fois tu en auras trois.

- La prochaine fois ?

Elle ne me répondit que par un sourire. J'avais posé la question car c'était une manière que je jugeais subtile pour demander si elle comptait réitérer l'expérience. Car après tout, en dépit de notre discussion dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle ne m'avait pas dit où elle comptait aller.

- Allez dors maintenant.

Et elle me déposait un simple baiser sur les lèvres sans inviter nos langues au ballet. Je m'endormis assez rapidement accompagné de sa respiration calme. Sa tête était contre mon torse et j'étais tout simplement bien à ma place.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla naturellement à 6h, et me réveilla tout doucement. C'était notre deuxième réveil ensemble si l'on comptait celui où nous étions menottés. Et j'eus la confirmation de ce que j'avais pensé ce matin là. Je ne voulais plus me réveiller autrement. Nous nous préparâmes tranquillement, jugeant nécessaire de repasser à nos appartements respectifs pour nous changer. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains, j'étais assis sur le bord du lit, et elle me dit dans un clin d'œil :

- Hey Rick si tu oubliais ta montre…


End file.
